


Careful

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade keeps an eye on things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

A trip through the 'haven was always a good cap to a trip over seas. Slade had finished up his job, flown back in, and decided that he needed to be certain the Kid was okay.

He told himself he did this for Joe's sake.

Finding Nightwing had been easy, and the Kid had greeted his arrival with sarcasm and irritation.

Four blows into testing just why Slade was in his city this time, Nightwing betrayed an injury to his ribs that made Slade almost regret coming. He hadn't wanted to hurt Dick. It wasn't how he kept his vigil for Joe's friends.

That eerie speed came to bear, working Nightwing's weaknesses over, and ending the match with Slade picking up the unconscious young man.

When Dick woke the next morning, Alfred was there, he was bandaged, and Slade had left no sign of ever having been there.


End file.
